Not from a book didnt know were to put it!
by uglygraduate
Summary: This is just a portion of a story by my friend. i just wrote the yoai scene!


sorry everyone. this is just a scene i wrote for my friend. he's too much of a wimp to write his own sex scences so i did it for him. OC. it's a bit confusing. i apologize. oh and Avi's a vampyre

His presence was luring Leo in closer but he was determined to talk things over with Avi and get some things straight.

"Ummm. Before i throw myself at you i have one request." Leo asked in a quiet voice.

Avi laughed deeply and shook his head. He lay his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo shivered at his touch. Avi quickly retreated his hand and instead he lay his head in the crook of Leo's neck.

"Sure." he whispered, centimeters from Leo's ear. "Anything"

Avi pressed his lips to Leo's in a somewhat forcefully yet full of compassion. Leo worked hard to stabilize his voice before he spoke. He took in a deep breath.

"Why me? Out of the hundreds of boys and men in this city you choose me. Why?" Leo managed to only stumble on a few words. He opened his mouth and let out a tiny moan of pleasure as Avi lightly bit his neck, his teeth feeling unnaturally sharp on his skin.

"Because you...you are delicious." Avi slowly whispered in Leo's ear. He then released his tongue from his mouth and licked the length of Leo's ear. his hands came together around Leo's neck and Avi pulled back, looking at Leo for a moment with his icy blue eyes then pushed himself on Leo.

One of Avi's hands clenched into a fist in Leo's hair, while the other slowly slid down his back then back up, under his shirt. Leo gasped and broke the kiss when Avi's hand touched the hollow of his back. He arched his back, momentarily shoving himself into Avi's embrace. Leo decided to stop resisting for the time being and just follow Avi's lead. Leo slowly pushed his tongue at Avi's lips, begging for entrance. Avi accepted and slid his lips apart slightly. Leo took advantage of this time and explored every corner of Avi's mouth, memorizing the shapes and bends of it.

Avi pulled out of the kiss and took of his shirt hastily, it was a quick fluid motion that just barely caught Leo's eyes. Avi pulled Leo's shirt over his head, quickly but with out a single tug or yank. This left both men half naked and Avi's luscious eyes washed over Leo and he felt almost faint. But then Avi's arms were around his back, holding him close and warm.

Before he knew it, Leo's pants were half way down. he kicked and struggled to get free from them. Accidentally pulling down his boxers a tiny bit as he was doing so. Avi's eyes immediately centered on that spot. But before Avi could do anything about it Leo had attacked the belt and buttons holding up Avi's tattered jeans. Leo's fingers fumbled on the belt and Avi pulled Leo's hand away. Leo look startled but then he saw Avi's hand go to his waist and rip the belt in two. Next were the pants, that also became halved and strewn over the floor. Leo looked on in amazement, but didn't have long before Avi was on him again.

Avi placed two fingers on Leo's chest and pushed him backwards onto his bed. He straddled Leo and he had obviously noticed the failry large bulge in the teens boxers by now.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question." Avi said in a very deep and playful voice. "Are you a virgin?"

Leo answered yes with a slight nod of his head. A small smirk split across Avi's face

"Then this ought to be fun." he said as he rolled Leo over so that his chest was pressed flat against the matress.

Avi removed Leo's boxers and pulled his own off just as quickly. Leo's eyes widened as he felt the size of the erection pushed straight against his leg.

"Are you ready Leo? this might hurt a little at first, but you'll learn to love it" Avi mumbled into his ear.

Leo gave another little nod. and felt a cold finger touch his ass cheek. Avi's finger left a trail of goosebumps that went up Leo's body as it slowly entered his tight hole. At first it didn't feel like much to him, that was until Avi pushed his finger in a little deeper. Leo grabbed the sheets and kicked out his legs trying not to disrupt Avi. Avi started to pull out his finger momentarily but Leo reached back and caught his hand so it stayed in. With his hand Leo straightened out Avi's middle finger and let him push it in, resulting in a small spasm from Leo. Avi then removed his fingers.

"Are you ready for me Leo?" he asked slightly bemused

"Yes. i want you in me now."Leo demanded

"As you wish" Avi responded.

There was a slight change in position so that Avi had better access. Leo took a deep breath as Avi spread his ass cheeks. He held his tip at Leo's entrance, then slowly pushed himself inside. They moaned together in pure ecstasy. Avi slowly started thrusting in and out, teasing the teen in front. Avi pulled back again and as he was starting to come forward Leo shoved backwards meeting him there. Avi's cock disappeared into Leo and Leo gave out a loud shout that slowly died to a whimper. Avi pulled back again and held Leo into place this time. He shoved himself back inside Leo and picked up the pace. Avi's hand snaked down to Leo's neglected erection and started to massage it. His other and came up to Leo's waist holding him so he wouldn't thrust backwards and hurt himself.

After a half an hour and a few position changes Leo announced "I'm...I'm coming"

"Me too." replied Avi

Avi gave one last forceful thrust and leaned over on top of Leo. He sat there for a second then Leo arched his back and cried out.

Leo and Avi came at the same time and right as Leo had arched his back Avi bit him. And not just any little love bite. He broke skin and held on even though there was blood pouring into his mouth. Leo shuddered once then collapsed on the bed. Moments later Avi fell down beside him. Leo molded himself to the older man's muscular legs and torso

Leo faintly remembered Avi getting off the bed, putting on a shirt, not even minding with pants or underwear, just let himself hang in the air. He gave a small wave and closed the window behind him. Leo went over and over the events of the night in his head, all but one, the one he didn't remember. The bite Avi had given him on the moment of pure ecstasy. The most important event of all.


End file.
